TDI Episode 7: That's Off The Chain!
Chris: last time on Total Drama Island, the contestants had a paint ball challenge and it was double elimination and Porter, And shimmer got eliminated, 15 remain who will go right now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND Theme song The bass we discussing a plan Rubble: Well we need to win the rest of the challenges Zuma: Yeah dude Colin: we need to use our skill Chris: challenge time haah Everyone goes to the campfire Chris: alright today is merge! Colin: oh no Ryan: hah Chris: also tonight is another double elimation Robert: I got you Colin Ryan won't harm you Colin: thanks *Ryan: Robert won't stop me Chris: today's challenge is a bike race Rocky: uh how can we ride bikes? Chris: dog bikes Austin: sounds easy Chris: Begin! Everyone gets on a bike Jared: ready austin? Austin: go! They race off Chris: oh and winner picks 2 eliminated Rocky adds boosters to the bike Rocky: all done Rocky presses a button and he flys off Ryan races off after Colin Colin: oh no Ryan! Ryan: COME HERE! Colin pedals faster Ryan goes even faster Ryan hits Colins back tire Colin flys off Colin: OUCHIE! Ryan (evil laugh) *Ryan: I will win this season! Tundra gets next to Rocky Rocky: I'm going fast Tundra: Yeah Ryan flys past Rocky: watch it! Ryan: oops I'm sorry, NOT! Chase: alright rubble go a little faster Rubble falls off Chase helps him up Ryan races past Zuma: woah dude Chase: slow down! Ryan: NEVER! Zuma: is he in a huwwy Rubble: he sure is, why does Ryan want to win so bad Chase: (gasps) TO VOTE OUT COLIN AND ROBERT! Zuma: oh no dude Rubble: I'll stop him Rubble races off Zuma: be carefull dude Skye stops Skye: hey Chase: hi Marshall stops to Marshall: let's go! They race off Alex: Austin,Jared you ok Austin: Yeah were going faster Jared: Yeah Alex gets pushed by Ryan Jared: Ryan! Rubble comes next to Ryan Rubble: YOU WON'T WIN He hits Ryan's back tire Ryan skids but stays strait Ryan: fail much Rubble hits Jared Jared falls off Rubble: SORRY RYAN MOVED! Jared: it's ok Austin stops and runs to Jared Austin: you ok? Jared: Yeah Chase,Skye,Zuma,Rocky,Tundra,and Marshall stop next to them Rocky: you ok? Austin: Yeah Alex passes So does Colin and Robert Rocky: where's rubble? Austin: after Ryan Rocky: we need to go now They race off They get to rubble and Ryan Rocky: stop Ryan! Ryan: quiet you! Ryan hits Rubble and passes the finish line They stop Rocky: you ok? Rubble: yeah Chris: Ryan wins! He votes 2 people out Ryan: okay *Ryan: I vote Alex and Rubble Chris: alright first going home is Alex Alex: huh Ryan: Go! Alex gets on the boat and leaves Chris: and rubble Rubble: WHAT? Ryan: ya now shooo Rubble gets on the boat Rubble: why Ryan? Ryan: I just want the pups out Tundra: we won't get out Colin: yah Penelope: yep Lilac: sure They go to the cabin Ryan walks down a path Ryan: I'll take over this this show Chris: 13 remain and the number is going down fast, who will be eliminated next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:TDI episodes